ReflectionS
by ayame1
Summary: Read and find out... :plus, title explains itself: ^^
1. : Li :

*ReflectionS* : Li :  
  
  
  
*Darkness.   
  
It was a lonely night. And the weather seemed to agree with me. Drops of rain scattered everywhere, leaving puddles for people to step in.   
  
I didn't care.  
  
I looked outside my window. It had only turned 8:00 and already the sky seemed empty. I could see no moon, no stars - but wait, yes. I see one. It was right in front of me. It hung on the black sky like it belonged.  
  
It did belong.  
  
I sighed deeply. I felt so lonely. Wei had returned to Hong Kong. Since the Clow Cards were all captured, what was the use? And Meilin, well she decided enough was enough. Why wait for something that can never happen?   
  
So why am I still here?  
  
I should've been smart. I should've left with Wei and Meilin. At least she cared about me...  
  
But then why go back? It's been three years. Nothings waiting for me back there. A mother and four sisters. What can they give me? I'm only a worker for them, a student even. I'm not their brother, let alone her son. They didn't care.  
  
So why should I? If they don't want me, fine. I don't need them. Maybe that's why I stayed. Yeah that it's, I stayed because of them.  
  
I looked back up at the star. I hated lying to myself. It made me feel... pathetic.  
  
The star was alone, but it seemed to be doing fine. It shined with light, like it was smiling at me.  
  
Am I crazy?  
  
I must be. A star can't smile at you. It's a star. But it was nice. It felt like something actually cares.   
  
I shook my head. I've been working too hard. I should cut back on all those sword exercises.   
  
I leaned against the my bed. The floor was cold, but that didn't bother me. I stretched my feet so that my toes touched my window. It was cold too.  
  
I let out a sigh. Never in my life did I feel so... pathetic.   
  
I mean look at me, a thirteen year old boy complaining about feeling lonely.   
  
Now I felt even more pathetic.  
  
I looked up at the star again. This time I saw no smile.   
  
A faint giggle echoed in my ears. I like the way she giggled, which is odd since that usually irritates me. Giggling school girls aren't for me. But she was different. She was... special.  
  
I could see her face now. Her green eyes sparkled.   
  
I snapped myself out of it. She doesn't care. And even if she did, it's been so long since we saw each other, let alone spoken to each other. She didn't feel the same way...  
  
My heart twisted. I shouldn't think about that. But it was hard not too. I could still remember vividly how I confessed to her. Now I know how Meilin felt. At least she loved me, but I didn't love her back...   
  
Guilt. Why couldn't I love her? Why couldn't she love me?  
  
There is May Lee, but she might as well be just another 'Meilin'.  
  
Love sucks. I had options though. I could go back to Hong Kong and grovel, or go to her and make a fool of myself, again. Or stay here and die alone. I hated me.   
  
I made terrible decisions. I can't believe I actually thought she'd feel the same. I was blind. I was expecting a fairy tale ending, but instead I got a punch in the stomach.   
  
The face smiled at me now. I scowled. Go away.   
  
No one cared about me. No matter how much I tried to tell myself other wise. Sure I had classmates, friends even. But they could care less, they don't even know me.   
  
I miss my old life. My CardCaptor days seemed endless. But only time's endless.  
  
Time.   
  
I reached in my drawer that remained near my bed. I pulled out my life's work. What I've been aiming for my whole life. They were merely a handful. She had the rest. I scanned through them: The Twin, The Cloud, The Dash, The Return - ah, yes. I seperated it from the rest. The Time.   
  
I smiled as I held it in front of me. But that quickly ended. I threw the Card back in my drawer. It was a desperate move. Too many risks. Turning back time is stupid.  
  
I looked out my window again. The star was still there. I smiled. I had no idea why but it felt like it was watching over me. Like it would never leave. But sooner or later, it would. They all would. Every single one of them, just waiting to get you hooked.  
  
But I didn't care. At least I have something... 


	2. : Sakura :

*RelfectionS*  
  
  
  
*I looked outside. The rain had stopped. Good. The rain always made me feel so sad.   
  
I looked around my room. It was fairly clean. I had my bed, my closet, my table, my books - my books...  
  
I glanced at my table where it laid. It had collected dust over the years. It had only been three but it seemed much longer.   
  
I ran my fingers across the seal. Kero...  
  
I sighed. I missed him. I looked over at my t.v. He's always be playing there. I chuckled silently. I've got too much to do than to worry about Kero. He's getting rest now, and he deserves it.   
  
I walked along the hallway of my house. I stopped cold when I reached a door. Tory's room. He's probably asleep right now.   
  
Memories. I could still remember Julian gobbling down a full meal and still be hungry. I suddenly felt sadder. Julian...   
  
I shook my head. That's long gone, Sakura.   
  
I reached the bottom of my stairs. It was dark outside. And for some reason, I couldn't sleep.   
  
I poured myself a glass of milk. Hopefully that would get me sleeping. But that wasn't what bothered me.  
  
I could still remember his face turn red when he told me...  
  
A familiar pain poked inside my heart. I still hadn't answered. He needs an answer, but what can I say? I didn't know. I figured by now, I'd have an answer. But I didn't.  
  
I didn't...  
  
Sometimes I wondered what would've happened if I had answered. He's probably in Hong Kong right now, with Meilin.   
  
The pain suddenly hurt more.  
  
Why? Why does it hurt? This was one of those times I wished mom was here. She'd knew what to do.   
  
I walked back to my room. Without even looking at it, I hid the Book back in my drawer. It hurt too much. I missed it, my CardCaptor life. As crazy as it was, I enjoyed every minute of it. But now they're gone - Meilin, Kero, Li...   
  
At least I have Madison. She'd never leave me. But I know she misses it too, for that was the only excuse she could use for making all those wacky outfits. I smiled.  
  
Light entered my room. The sun was rising now. I realized I hadn't slept at all.   
  
I looked at the drawer that held all my memories and burdens. I didn't want to sleep. I couldn't... 


	3. : Li :

*ReflectionS* : Li :  
  
  
  
*I opened my eyes to find that I had fallen asleep on the floor. I looked at my alarm clock. 7:00. I saw the Cards scattered on the floor. I picked them up and put them back in my drawer. Those days are over. Why bother? I should probably give them back to her, she is the rightful Mistress. But I couldn't. I didn't want to.  
  
I got up to get ready for work. I had taken a part-time job at Masaki's, a restaurant not too far from here. I had to do something to pay for the rent.  
  
It was a cosy place, that Masaki's. Mr. Masaki was kind enough to pay me minimum wage even though I only work part-time. And it was within walking distance too.   
  
  
It's a nice neighborhood. Nice people, nice shops. Anyone but me would've been happy here.   
  
I was about half-way to the restaurant when I heard it. The voice that echoed in my ears for so long. "Madison!" she shouted.  
  
It couldn't have been. Could it?  
  
I turned around, excited for some reason.  
  
My heart stopped and my throat knotted.  
  
It was her, Sakura. That name had been engraved in my heart for so long. She was still beautiful. Her hair was still done in pigtails and her eyes still shined like emeralds.   
  
I suddenly stopped breathing. She can't find me here. No, not like this.   
  
I did the only thing I could think of... I ran. 


	4. : Sakura :

*ReflectionS* : Sakura :  
  
  
  
*Li?  
  
No, it couldn't be. He's in Hong Kong.   
  
Than who was it?   
  
The 'Li' look-alike was gone now. Nothing but dust remained where he stood.   
  
I must be sick. I'm seeing things.  
  
"Sakura?" I gasped in surprised. It was only Madison. I felt a bit relieved.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ohayo! Okay, let me start off by apologizing. I wrote this a LONG time ago but I never really continued it. I've written about 5 fics for Card Captor Sakura, but none of them are really finished. :Sorry, I just got so many different storylines in my head: ^_^;; Maybe - MAYBE - if I get enough reviews, I'll find a way to complete this. But I've just got so many things going on right now, I can't promise doing it anytime soon... ^^ 


End file.
